


5 times Eggsy said 'I love you' + 1 time he couldn't

by Misterdevere



Series: January Challenge [24]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterdevere/pseuds/Misterdevere
Summary: Prompt: There's only so many times Eggsy can say 'I love you' and get nothing back (5+1?)Things are great with Harry. Really, they are, and he loves Harry. He's just not so sure he loves him back.





	

"Ready to go?" Harry had come to pick him up from work so they could go to dinner.

"Nearly. I think I dropped my keys around here somewhere, I've been looking for like half an hour and it's like they've just disappeared, I'm fucked if I don't find them. D'you mind?" Of course he didn't mind, the sooner they found them, the sooner they could be on their way.

After a few more minutes of searching, Harry spotted something in the corner. "Is this them?"

Eggsy jumped up. "Yes!" He rushed over to grab the keys and kiss Harry, "Oh my god, you're a lifesaver, I fucking love you!" He tensed up immediately. "Shit, sorry, I didn't mean...y'know."

They'd been seeing each other a couple of months - ever since Eggsy had been stuck in the rain waiting for his supervisor to turn up and open up the shop where he worked, and Harry had stopped to offer him his jacket and an umbrella. Eggsy had never had anyone be so kind to him, especially not anyone that looked so good in a suit. He would've dropped to his knees right there and then but Harry, being the gentleman that he was, had insisted on going on a real date first. It had been a great couple of months and Eggsy was terrified he might have just ruined it by saying those three words too soon.

Harry just smiled at him though, "It's okay, Eggsy."

\----------

Harry answered the door just before midnight at Eggsy stumbled in. He'd gone out for a few drinks with his friends before staying at Harry's, and apparently had one too many.

Harry led him into the kitchen and made him sit down and drink a couple of glasses of water, watching fondly as Eggsy just babbled and giggled at himself.

When he was satisfied that Eggsy wouldn't have a horrible hangover in the morning, Harry helped him out of his clothes and into bed. When Harry crawled in next to him, Eggsy clung to him like an octopus. "Thanks. Love you, Harry."

Harry smiled at him and he was pretty sure he was already asleep when he responded, "That's nice, dear."

\----------

It's always nice to be the first one to have a birthday in a new relationship. In this case, Eggsy wasn't so lucky. He was pretty sure he'd done a decent job, though. It wasn't like he was rolling in it but he'd put enough aside to take Harry to his favourite restaurant, and managed to track down one of the butterflies that Harry had wanted to add to his collection.

He handed it over. Perfectly wrapped with a neatly written tag: 

_To Harry,_  
_Happy Birthday._  
_All my love,_  
_Eggsy x_

Harry opened it and his jaw dropped. "Oh Eggsy. This is too much, you really shouldn't have."

Eggsy shrugged and gave him a lopsided grin, "It's nothing, bruv."

Harry kissed him. "It's not nothing. Thank you."

\----------

"Harryyyyy..." Oh, Harry knew that tone and it was never good for him. "You know I love you, yeah?" Harry just hummed in response. "D'you reckon you could finish work early on Friday? My mum wants us to go for dinner."

Harry narrowed his eyes at him. "What do I get out of it?"

"Well," Eggsy slunk up to him, "the earlier you leave work, the earlier we can go and have dinner, the earlier we can leave, and the more time we have. Just the two of us. Here. Together."

Harry pulled him close and kissed him hungrily. "Deal."

Eggsy grinned. "I do, you know."

"I know."

\----------

Harry was already gone when Eggsy woke up. It was a shame because it was their first Valentine's Day together and Eggsy had been planning to cook Harry breakfast - that was until Harry told him he'd be up at 5am for work, and there was no way we could function enough to cook at that time.

He felt bad for it when he walked downstairs, though. Sitting on the table was a huge bouquet of roses and a box, the card on top of it written in Harry's usual elegant script:

_My darling Eggsy,_  
_Happy Valentine's Day._  
_I'll pick you up at 7._  
_H x_

Inside the box, all covered in tissue paper, was a brand new suit, complete with shirt, shoes and tie. If Harry's normal tastes were anything to go by, it must have cost a fortune, and he didn't even want to think about where Harry was taking him. He tried to decide if he had enough time or money to buy another present before he gave it to Harry. All he'd got him was a set with a matching tie, handkerchief and cufflinks. Although at least they were along the same lines - great minds think alike and all that.

**Thanks for the suit babe. Can't wait to see you. Love you x**

**You're welcome, darling. I'll see you tonight. x**

\----------

Harry had the afternoon off for the first time in forever so Eggsy grabbed the opportunity to book up his evening with both hands. He kicked things off by taking Harry to see the lastest Bond movie - sure it was a couple of hours of far-fetched drama and impossible stunts, but that didn't mean they wouldn't both still enjoy it - then it was to The Shard for dinner and drinks, before ending the night with waffles and ice cream and hot chocolate at Eggsy's favourite dessert place, just up the road from his house.

Usually after date night, Eggsy would stay at Harry's but they both had an early start in the morning so Harry dropped him home instead. He went to kiss him goodnight but Eggsy pulled away. It should've been the perfect night but something had been niggling at Eggsy and if that hadn't made it go away, nothing would. "How come you never say it back?"

"Say what?"

"This whole time we've been together, you've never once told me you loved me. I've said it loads of times, but you never say it back." Harry played through their relationship in his head, every thought playing across his face until he realised that actually, Eggsy was right. "See. Why's that?"

"Eggsy..." He had no idea how he planned to finish that sentence. He willed his brain to come up with something, anything, but it wouldn't.

"Do you love me? I mean real, proper love." He didn't seem angry or hurt, just genuinely curious.

"Of course I do."

"Say it then. For me, please. Just once." Harry opened his mouth but nothing came out. Eggsy smiled at him softly. "There we go."

"I'm sorry, Eggsy." He was, for both of them. He might not have been in love with Eggsy but he did love him, did care about him. He enjoyed being with him and he wasn't blind to how happy he made Eggsy either. He certainly didn't want to lose him.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. It ain't like in fairy tales, is it? You don't just get your damsel in distress and your knight in shining armour and they live happily ever after. You can't help who you fall in love with - or don't - but if you don't feel the same, this ain't gonna work. We'd either break up later on or kill ourselves trying to make it work and end up miserable anyway. Why should we settle for that?"

Harry never was the sensible one, not in any friendship, relationship, anything, that he'd ever been a part of. Thankfully this time Eggsy was, and it was time Harry met him on that front. "You're right. You deserve better."

"We both do." Even now, he was just as good-hearted, just as kind as ever. Honestly, it was the most pleasant breakup Harry had ever been through. Eggsy kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you around, Harry."

"Good night, Eggsy." Harry lingered for just a moment before he forced himself to walk away.

Eggsy didn't see Harry again after that and he missed him, badly. He could've just kept his mouth shut. He could've just ignored the fact that Harry didn't feel the same way he did, it wasn't like they weren't happy or they didn't have a good time together. But he had to remind himself that he'd done the right thing, for both of them, and after weeks of waiting and hoping that Harry might realise he was madly in love with him, Eggsy finally decided it might be time to try and move on.

And it's funny how things work. It's funny how the very same day that Eggsy decides it's time to get back out there, someone walks in and sweeps him right off his feet. He's just going about his business, serving customers, when they walk up to the counter, skipping right past the queue.

"I love you." That gets his attention. "Eggsy. I've been a fucking idiot, but if you'll have me, I'd like to pick up where we left off. I do love you, and I swear I will always say it back."

Eggsy practically drags Harry over the counter and kisses him like he'll die otherwise. Harry can feel Eggsy's smile against his lips and regrets not doing this sooner. Eggsy finally pulls away, grinning at him. "Of course I'll fucking have you, you knob." Maybe real life is like a fairy tale after all.

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, any feedback will be paid for with eternal love


End file.
